


Melody

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, and lots of books, just lovebirds being lovebirds, modern!AU, of course they have cats, seductive music playing, traditional fanart, with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Drawn following the prompts "Melody" and "Law of complementary colors". Jehan and Montparnasse are enjoying a quiet afternoon together, and Jehan just decided to serenade Montparnasse with a bit of flute playing.
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Melody




End file.
